La vision d'Alvis
by Apprile
Summary: Quelle était la véritable raison d'Alvis de suivre Shulk et ses amis après leur départ d'Alcamoth ?  Yaoi très léger


Une petite fanfic sur le jeu Xenoblade Chronicles.  
>Mon jeu s'étant bloqué juste après le départ de Shulk vert le mont Valak, je n'ai pas pu voir la suite...<br>J'étais tellement déçu que je me suis lancée dans une petite fic (très très très courte) qui traînait dans mon esprit en ébullition ^^  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Alvis avait eu une autre vision. Celles-ci se répétaient pourtant sans cesse, et il n'avait jamais approfondi réellement la chose, laissant d'autres personnes se charger de changer le futur. Se servir des autres, était tellement plus facile.<p>

Cependant, cette nouvelle vision ne lui plaisait guère, ce qui lui fit lâcher un énième soupire d'agacement. Personne ne pourrait contredire le futur pour changer cette vision, car, dans un premier temps, elle ne concernait en rien les Mékons, ni autres forme de vie rebelle. Elle prédisait plutôt un avenir radieux pour le porteur de Monado Shulk. Mais pour « X » raison, cela ne réjouit pas Alvis.

Il redressa la tête et fit un pas devant lui, pour ensuite tendre le bras vers le mur noir de l'Île-Prison, où c'était déroulé précédemment le combat du Facia ayant tué l'empereur. Et encore une fois, la vision se répéta devant Alvis qui avait fermé les yeux.

Le paysage ressemblait fortement aux plaines situées sur la jambe de Bionis, près du camp des réfugies de la Colonie 6. Un cours d'eau s'écoulait lentement, d'une couleur blanche, ainsi que l'herbe aux alentours, dû à la vision du futur. La première personne à apparaître clairement était de dos, face à la plaine. L'épée Monado était plantée dans l'herbe à sa droite, et le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'y préoccuper, signe que la guerre devait être finie. La deuxième personne se trouvait à la gauche du jeune homme. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, faisant une tête de moins que son ami. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, et brassait de multitude de feuilles mortes, ce qui rendait le paysage presque paradisiaque. Mais Alvis ne s'était pas attardé sur la beauté du décor nacré de blanc. Il avait été plutôt intrigué par le fait que tout ceci était si innocent. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds attrapa doucement la main toute fine de son amie, captant son regard, lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire pour ensuite baisser légèrement les yeux, ses joues devenant soudainement rose. Le blond l'attira d'un geste doux vers lui, comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Leurs visages s'approchèrent alors rapidement, pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Alvis avait retenu une grimace de dégout, mais se contenta d'observer la jeune fille, essayant de découvrir qui elle était réellement. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Cette blonde ayant embrassé le jeune homme qui s'avérait être Shulk ?

La vision se terminait alors ici, quelques secondes après le baiser langoureux. Alvis fronça les sourcils. Cette vision ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Puis, un éclair lui traversa l'éprit, se souvenant alors d'avoir déjà aperçu la fille de la vision. Un prénom lui revint à l'esprit. Le prénom qu'avait crié Shulk après son combat contre le Facia noir. « Fiora ». La jeune fille découverte à l'intérieur du Facia argenté.

« Alors comme ça, Shulk va avoir une fin radieuse avec cette fille ? » pensa Alvis en regardant la mer Ethy étendu en face de lui.

Le soleil était alors au plus haut dans le ciel, mais celui-ci était caché par les nuages. Il pleuvait à torrents, mais ce ne fut pas la priorité d'Alvis. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, parcourant des yeux la mer bleue grise, paraissant réfléchir. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Non, Shulk, crois-moi sur parole, tu ne finiras pas avec cette charmante demoiselle, » fit-il doucement, l'orage couvrant sa voix.

Il tourna les talons, sourire toujours aux lèvres, la pluie lui fouettant le visage. Il avait pris sa décision. Il accompagnerait le porteur du Monado jusqu'au Mont Valak, sachant qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque ces chemins. Cela lui donnera une bonne raison de les suivre et inspecter les moindres faits et geste de Shulk, sans se faire soupçonner.

Il avait décidé que cette vision ne verra pas le jour. Et puis, les prédictions sont faites pour être changé, non ? Sinon, il n'aurait jamais découvert le futur de Shulk. Alvis avait une chance qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.

« Tu es à Moi, Shulk-kun, » finit-il en regardant une autre fois le ciel, où les nuages noirs commençaient à se dégager, faisant place aux premiers rayons de soleil...

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ? ^^<p>

Vraiment court, hein ? ^^'  
>Mais, Merci d'avoir lut !<p> 


End file.
